A Hero's Concern
by heros save lives
Summary: I wrote this a while ago. Takes place when Terra takes down the whole team in Apprentice part 1. I wrote it to show how Robin does love Starfire, even though he doesn’t show it much.OneShot.


I wrote this a while ago. One-Shot. Takes place when Terra takes down the whole team in Apprentice part 1. I wrote it to show how Robin does love Starfire, even though he doesn't show it much. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A Hero's Concern

"Victory at last," he heard her say. Then it became a blur. The hero was tossed aside onto the hard stone ground as he watched her fall into the depth of the ocean beneath.

"STARFIRE!" he cried. The boy saw her drop into the ocean, the waves practically swallowing her, taking her in to never release. He was stunned. He couldn't move. So many feelings rushed within him: hatred, fear, helplessness, torture, and maybe even love. He felt helpless as he watched her sink to the depth. The hate and fear in him collided and made him still. He couldn't move. Barely breathe. The young hero was thrown out of his trance as he heard a familiar cackle. He looked up. _Terra. _He thought to himself. She was dead. She betrayed the Titans, stole their secrets, and went undercover to spy for her new master, Slade. Oh how he loathed that name. The very name that made him hurt her before. Slade made him hurt Starfire. And she was hurt again. This time not by the boy wonder, but by Slade's other apprentice, Terra. He got to his feet, ready to chase after her and not rest until she was stopped.

He paused. He had heard a voice. It asked him why he was being so upset. He answered, "She hurt her. She hurt Starfire. She's going to pay."

The voice inside him then said this, "She gets one last chance, one." It was his own voice. The exact words that had promised Beastboy to give Terra another chance. The same Terra who had betrayed and hurt them all. And he promised to give her one last chance. So this was it.

He hurried back to the tower.

…

"I know," she said to no one in particular, "Four Titans down, one to-" A roaring sound washed over her as she gazed up. It was Robin. The last Titan she needed to destroy.

He hopped off his R-Cycle and tackled Terra to the ground.

"Do NOT move," he said rather harshly. He tried his hardest to stop her. He had to break Slade's grip. He held her against the ground so she couldn't get up and hear what he had to say.

"What did we ever do to make you hate us so much?" he asked. "I was Slade's apprentice once, I got out. So can you!"

"I don't need you to save me."

"You can only save yourself."

"I DON'T NEED SAVING!" And with that, she sprung up. She kicked him in his chest and the geomancer used her powers to ram stones and rocks into the hero's side. She threw a boulder into his knees and he fell forward onto the ground, now out of breath. Terra walked to him, hovering a rock over his head.

"And now, I _never_ want to see your face again." She released her grip, letting the boulder fall onto him, collapsing him. Terra's job was done.

…

Robin awoke. _Where am I?_ He thought. He was underground. Terra must have put him there. He gasped for air. If he was to stay in this underground prison he would surly suffocate. He walked as he thought about tonight's events. He didn't break Slade's grip. He failed. The city was being taken over by a mad man. However, he was worried about something more. How he failed his duties because of that fear. The fear was still there from when Terra knocked Starfire off of the cliff. His eyes widened. _She saved me._ _I_ was in the way. Why did I put her in danger? He became more annoyed with himself. _It's my fault. It's my fault the city is being taken over. It's my fault my team is hurt. And it's my fault that she's hurt. _He became concerned when he thought of the possibility that his failure tonight had something to do with _her_. If he wasn't so attached, maybe that fear would have been gone, and enough to save the whole town. He began to worry_. What if this was always happening?_ Putting the city aside for _her._ He loved her. He tried to deny it so many times but…in the end…he couldn't. He leaned against the rock wall and ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed and thought. He knew he couldn't save her. He was always disappointing her. Yet she was still always there for him. That's why he needed her. She saved him from himself. She had faith in him. She cared about him. Truly cared. And that upset him.

He put her in jeopardy, as well as the city. By worrying too much about her, the city came last and she came first. _What if there was a way to do both?_ He became more frustrated. _I have to do what is right for everyone. That's what she would want me to do. That's why she cares fore me. _He got up. He had to put his hero face on. He was a leader. He had to do what was best for everyone. The city, the team, _and her_. He started to walk.

"No more chances."

"No more _trust_."

"And no more mercy."

Robin heard these familiar voices. They belonged to Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. Starfire! She was all right! They all were! A wave of relief washed over him, but not enough to make him happy. The villains were still out there.

He heard the changelings voice next,

"She's just another criminal."

This is when the hero Robin stepped in. He knew he should speak now. All thoughts behind him and only one concern. A hero's concern: The city.

" And she has to be stopped. No matter what it takes."


End file.
